


I Roll Insight

by Desdimonda



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: College AU, D&D, DnD AU, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy AU, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi winding Obito up, M/M, Modern AU, Obito and Itachi are the biggest D&D nerds, Obito showing off, Rin is the best DM, Rin/Konan alluded to because god I love it, This is part of a WIP and will eventually be integrated into a team Minato longfic when I publish, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: Rin kicks off her d&d night, and everyone starts to introduce their characters.Obito and Kakashi have vastly differing ideas of how this works.——Written - and drawn - for KakaObi Week 2019 for Day 4 - Fantasy!





	I Roll Insight

The track changes to a gentle lute. Rin smiles as the players around her table lull to a hush, exchanging glances, shuffling sheets, toying with dice. It was time to _meet._

Rin tucks her auburn hair behind her ears before she reaches out and lights a candle in the centre of the table, scented with cinnamon, apple, berries. 

“The tavern is a little different than the rest of the dwellings nearby,” she begins,  leaning forward over her DM screen. “Where the town is built on wood and moss and will, this place seems to just…not fit. Pillars, ornate and black, frame the door. Fine etchings scratched into the stone, both outside and in.”

Obito makes a small impressed noise, flicking through his character sheet on his iPad. But he already knows every word and stat. He looks at Kakashi, briefly, watching him scribble something on his. 

“When you walk inside, the first thing you smell, despite the stark, black - think in todays aesthetic - gothic architecture and style, is warmth. Cloves and cinnamon, herbs and comfy, homely smells. It smells of Christmas.”

Kakashi feels Obito watch him and slowly, poignantly, closes the folder that holds his notes. 

“At the elaborate bar, there stands a tall, beautiful, High Elf barkeep. She has long, blue hair with…amber eyes, and lithe ears.” 

Konan blushes. Obito snorts. Kakashi kicks his shin. Itachi smiles. Deidara doesn’t notice. 

“At the bar…there stands…” she looks around, waiting.

Obito, restless, desperate to introduce, gets there first. He holds out a hand to hold his place, takes a sip of his beer, then begins. Or tries to.

“Please tell me you’re not trying the accent,” whispers Kakashi, just before he opens his mouth.”

“I’m trying it harder now.”

Rin clears her throat.

Obito leans forward in his chair, the candle casting deep shadows into his scars. Kakashi has grown fond of candlelight, lately.

“At the bar sits a tall, white skinned Tiefling, with black hair. Two mismatched horns curve up and back, the right taller than the left. Scored on the right of his skin, are cracks in his scales, like they’ve been dried and broken, then pulled off. But it doesn’t affect his smile - a smile that bares two long, elongated fangs.” 

Itachi is taking rapid notes. And Kakashi, is watching. He’s never quite seen a passion like Obito’s at something he loves.

“He has a long tail, tipped at the end. So long it drags behind as he walks. And when he looks up at you, his eyes are mismatched. One red, one purple. There’s something off about the purple one, though. He’s wearing red and purple, too, heavy, black chains hanging as decor from his clothing, and tail.”

Rin smiles, his description exactly as she expected. “Does anyone stand nearby and see this striking, white skinned Tiefling?”  
  
Deidara is about to speak up, but Kakashi does instead, keeping his folder open, so only he can see.

“A wood elf sits in the corner, drinking, watching the bar and the door.” It takes all his strength to not smile as he feels Obito’s eyes, bore, into his side.

“A wood elf?”

“A wood elf.”

Obito waves a hand. “Hair colour? Eyes? Skin? You naked?”

“You wish,” mutters Deidara. 

Kakashi looks at his character sheet, needlessly. “He’s wearing a hood, big enough to cover his hair and eyes, so you can’t really tell. He likes green clothes, though.”

“I roll insight-”

“ _Obito-”_


End file.
